digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Erebus Artorius
History Few know about Erebus' past and he is not one to talk about it. When asked he rarely reveals more than the fact that he was a Corporal in the Dramon aerial ranks. He showed outstanding skill in the field, but never saw much action. This was because his constant disobeyal of orders left him jailed and almost killed by superior officers on several occasions. He was told the only thing that kept him alive were his fighting skills. Despite his being on the side of the Dramons, he never felt that they were superior than any others. All he cared about was destroying evil digimon. Personality Erebus is a lone, isolated warrior. He feels he has no business being with the Dramon or anyone else, and will dissociate himself whenever possible. Erebus is stoic, collected and level-headed outside of battle, but during a fight his rage can be worked up to the state of genocidal (namely towards virus types) if he considers the digimon to be evil. Needless to say, he has a very white-and-black view of the world, not believing in the concept of morally grey. To him, you're either a good digimon or an evil digimon. He's a rebel among rebels- he follows nobody's orders but his own, which often gets him into trouble. He rarely ever talks about himself aside from his job in the military. Erebus is also incredibly stubborn and would never ask for help, no matter the condition. His soloistic approach to things often makes him awkward in social situations. He has an incredibly strong sense of justice and despises those who are evil. Erebus believes that all he is good for is fighting and he puts that to use, trying to rid the world of evil. He is completely devoted to that goal and feels it is his duty, though whether he truly fights for justice or whether he's actually fighting for his own sake is sometimes debated. He also seems to carry a large burden on him. Civil War During the events of Civil War, Erebus spent most of his time either in jail or on disciplinary duties. Because of this, he rarely used his abilities against the Rebels. In Dark Reign, Erebus mentioned that, while on a disciplinary duty, he was shown the inner workings of a Super Soldier "institute", which left him even more disenchanted with the Dramon Empire's ways than he was. Pre-Dark Reign When the Blackest Night started, Erebus and many others were released from jail in a desperate attempt for reinforcements as the Dramon Empire was overrun. He fought hard against the invading Diaboromon, but they were slowly losing the battle as more and more friendly casualties amassed. Erebus was forced to withdraw and he retreated to the southeast, through the desert outskirts of the Paleozoic Sovereignty. He slowly made his way to the northeast, ambushing small patrols along the way. He would have been glad to do this until they were all dead. Dark Reign Dracocide Relationship with Other Characters With Rai: '''Early on, Erebus was approached by Rai, who affectionately called him "Trevor". At first, Erebus was a bit uncomfortable with Rai's attempts to befriend him. As time went on, their friendship grew. When the group split, Erebus chose to go with his friends rather than try to get vengeance on Samhain. Rai served as a force to loosen Erebus up a bit and make him less 'machine-like'. They have a close friendship and Erebus was inspired by the Rapidmon's loyalty to his friends., At one point, Rai used a move that he learned from Erebus earlier in Dark Reign on him to snap him out of Samhain's mind control. After Samhain was defeated, Erebus deliberated what he would do afterwards, but he was convinced to help his friends. '''With Karasu: Along with Rai, Karasu approached Erebus early on and started to befriend him. They bonded during Dark Reign, both being level-headed individuals and friends of Rai. While on the Holy City of Eldradimon, Karasu and he discussed Rai's deep sense of friendship, which got Erebus thinking. When the group split up, Erebus went with Rai and Karasu to ensure their safety rather than go with Ajax's group to fight Samhain. With Balion: At the start of Dark Reign, Balion acted toward Erebus (along with most others) condescendingly, thinking that he could tell Erebus what to do because of class and rank. Erebus quickly put him in his place with a few well-placed moves, making it clear to him that he was not to be ordered around. Balion continued to address Erebus disrespectfully as "Cyberdramon". They shared an animosity for awhile, often getting into small arguments (which Erebus frequently won). However, Erebus' species of Dramon prompted Balion to hang around him more than others, suggesting that Balion felt a bit of a bond with Erebus, though he never explicitly said so. As time progressed, Balion started to call him by his name. Erebus also took to protecting him on Eldradimon when Balion was knocked out. Erebus also attempted to heal Balion's wounds in the final battle, but the UlforceVeedramon denied and admitted that he was wrong about the way he acted around non-Dramon digimon. With Caesar: '''Erebus was often shown as cynical and slightly disdainful towards Caesar and his status as a Dramon super-soldier, however it's unclear why. This view persisted throughout Dark Reign, though near the end, a different side of Erebus showed. Balion set him off by saying that the super-soldier project was a good idea at the time, to which Erebus responded angrily, where he seemed to show either an almost pity, caring or understanding of Caesar. The issue was not addressed further. '''With Ajax: When Ajax's rage was present, Erebus regarded him extremely warily. Jophiel's advice also made him so. Erebus promised to himself that if he had to kill Ajax to prevent his rage from hurting others, he would. The Cyberdramon also responded antagonistically whenever Ajax would order him to do something. Chants “To deliver justice is my battle and war- to erase the evil, until it is no more. With my soul I fight; with my claws I strike. ‘Justice for all’ is my creed; my roar! Justimon!” “Exalted blood runs through me now. To purge this darkness, that is my vow. With golden wings I rise up high. With my holy grace, this evil shall die. Sacred Slide Evolution! Goldramon!” Category:Dark Reign Category:Warbound Category:Avengers Category:Dramon Empire